Electrical components, in particular those which are intended to be used in portable devices, are intended to be able to be produced as robustly as possible, with the smallest possible construction and as cost-effectively as possible.
The document US 2009/0127697 A1 discloses an electrical component in a housing.
One object of the present invention is to specify components comprising a chip which is arranged in a cavity and is attached in a stress-reduced manner, and which has improvements by comparison with known components. In particular, an improved chip is intended to cover a larger field of application or the chip arranged in the cavity is intended to be better protected against external mechanical effects.
These objects are achieved by the components in accordance with the independent claims. The dependent claims specify further and advantageous configurations.